1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a scheduling system. More specifically, the present invention relates to a scheduling system for emptying or replacing waste containers.
2. Description of the Related Art
Waste units have been able to measure their own fullness and report that measurement to a central unit for a number of years. Furthermore, systems exist which predict when a waste unit will be completely full.